


Cronkite, Brokaw, Dean Winchester

by McKat



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast), Supernatural
Genre: Archie is into Dean, Awkwardness, Ben is a nerd, Crossover, Destiel - Freeform, Good Omens References, I Tried, M/M, Multi, Supernatural by Carver Edlund, Troy needs a break, Werewolves, Winchester's minds get blown, multifandom - Freeform, radio show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKat/pseuds/McKat
Summary: Strangers come into town near Archie's Pomchi Palace and Ben immediately recognizes them as the main characters in one of his favorite book series. But what started as a simple werewolf case for the boys expands a little as they realize how weird this little mountain town really is.I tried to explain some of what the Podcast King Falls AM is about as I went so it's not necessary to have listened to the podcast, however I highly suggest it if you like Supernatural!





	1. Chapter 1

“Good evening ladies and gents, you’re listening to 660 on the radio dial. I’m Sammy Stevens and we’ve got a show for you.”

“Dude, don’t - don’t tell me you just quoted - _Veggie Tales_? Come on man, I thought you were better than this.”

“What? Look man, I’m just saying we’ve got quite the lineup.”

Ben sighed audibly and shook his head. “Yeah. Okay. Anyways. He’s right kids. At the four o’clock hour we’re gonna have Rose from Rose’s diner on to talk about… well… something. But until then we’ll go to the phones. You guys know the drill and the lines are already lit up. Dealer’s choice Sammy.”

“Alright then how about lucky-” _ring_ “or the hotline. Sorry, line one, you've been demoted. Ben, we got anyone before Rose?”

 _Ring_ “No, I didn’t think so. Hello, you’re live on King Falls AM.”

“Sammy? Ben?”

“Hey, Troy,” Sammy said. “What’s up buddy?”

“Yeah,” Ben added. “You sound pretty stressed.”

“For good reason. It’s chaos over here. I’m at Archie’s and we’ve got some guys here disturbing the peace, and I mean big time. Shotguns and all.”

“Whoa, _shotguns_?” Sammy asked.

“Yeah, shotguns. There’s three men here, bigguns, too. They pulled up in this huge black car and pulled out shotguns according to Archie. By the time he called and I got here they were gone.”

“Okay, did Archie see them? Can he tell the listeners what to look out for?”

“Sure thing Ben. I’ll put him on the phone.”

“Awesome, thanks deputy.”

“No problem guys.”

After a few minutes, a new voice came on the phone. “Hello? Sammy and Ben?”

“Yeah, it’s us. Are you okay Archie?”

“Yes, I’m fine Benny-”

“Ben, please.”

“I’m fine _Ben._ Just shaken up. My poor Pomchis are all just a-tremblin’ though! Those big men with the big guns scared them!”

Sammy sighed. “Look, Archie, please just tell us what you saw.”

“Oh alright alright. Don’t get your knickers in a twist you two I’m getting there. Well. They pulled in in this big black car. I heard the noise and looked outside. It’s a full moon out you know, so I was really edgy. I don’t want those hillbilly werewolves comin’ back y’know? Well I looked out and saw them getting out. The one that was driving was a tall drink of water I’ll tell you, mm-mm. About six feet tall or so with brown hair and a leather jacket. Now I’m not usually one for leather jackets but he made this one _work._ ”

“Archie!”

“Oh come on Sammy I know you’re a prude but just try to appreciate the finer things in life. Because trust me this fella was a finer thing in life if you know what I mean. Now where was I? Right. Well then beside him was this giant of a man with some long hair and all kinds of plaid on. But the whole lumberjack thing worked for him. And behind them was a little scrawny fella in a long coat. He was quite the looker, too. I was about to go out and say hello and maybe see if they wanted come inside, if you know what I mean-”

“Trust me, we know what you mean! Jack in the Box Jesus, Archie.”

“Now Ben Arnold you asked me for a description and I gave you a description.”

“And need for a few months of therapy.”

“Oh you’re such a killjoy. Now as I was _saying_ , I was gonna ask them in but then they opened up the trunk of that big car of theirs and pulled out guns! I don’t want anyone with guns on my property no matter _how_ good lookin’ they are! They ran off into the woods but their car is still here.”

“Wait wait wait,” Ben said excitedly, “Would it happen to be a black four door ‘67 Chevy Impala?”

“What was all that gibberish now Ben?”

“The car! Archie what kind of car is it?”

“Well it’s long, and it’s black, it’s got four doors. Is that a coup or a sedan? I can’t remember which is which but whatever. It looks kinda like an old model I think, all boxy and the like, but it’s nice and shiny.”

“And you said leather jacket and plaid? And a trenchcoat?”

“Ben,” Sammy interjected, “what are you getting at?”

“I gotta go man, be right back!”

“Well ladies and gents,” Sammy said after a moment, “Ben almost tripped over his own feet running out of the studio. He’ll be back in a bit. I’ll go ahead and let you go, Archie.”

“Not just yet you’re not!”

“What, why not?”

“The jingle!” he stage-whispered.

“Archie I don’t know how to start the jingle, Ben does that.”

“Okay fine, I’ll do it myself. Archie’s Pomchi Palace! Archie’s Pomchi Palace! _Archie’s_ Pomchi Palace, jazz hands, yeah!”

The line cut off and Sammy let out an exasperated sigh. “That man is gayer than a treeful of monkeys on nitrous oxide I swear. Well while we’re waiting for Ben-” He was cut off by a door opening and Ben landing in a seat loudly.

“Sammy I know who those guys are!”

“Ben what is that book? Is that, is that _Fabio_ on the cover? Ben, is there something you’re keeping from me?”

“Sammy please. Look, it’s this series called _Supernatural_ by Carver Edlund and this sounds a lot like the main characters, Sam Dean and Castiel.”

“So the books are based on real events?”

“Well… that’s much debated. I read a fan site wear these teen girls met guys who were actually hunters, and some guys at conventions that also met hunters and they were pretty convinced. Also, the FBI was searching for a Sam and Dean Winchester but they were claimed to be dead.”

“So…?”

“So they’re here! Dude! Come on is that not awesome! They must be looking for werewolves. Dude we’ve got to get an interview! This is huge! They’re like Mission: Apparition, but better! Sammy!”

“Ben, stop giving me puppy dog eyes. Look, if you can get a hold of them I’d be fine with talking to them.”

“Awesome! Oh my gosh how are we gonna get ahold of them? Dude I’ve gotta call Troy back!”

There was the sound of a door opening again and someone running outside. Sammy laughed. “Kids, we’ll be right back after we keep the lights on. Or what few lights still work. _Merv._ I hope you’re listening dude.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy and Ben meet our favorite hunters who are just beginning to realize how weird of a town they’ve ended up in.

~~~~“Dean, we’ve been walking here for twenty minutes.”

  
“Sam, stop being such a girl,” Dean called back.

  
“I remember seeing that specific tree at least five times now.”

  
“Dude, all these trees look exactly the same. You’re just being whiny.”

  
“Dean, I am inclined to agree with Sam. This all looks oddly familiar,” Castiel noted.

  
Dean stopped walking and sighed, looking up the sky as though to ask God (despite him not being there) why he had to be stuck with these two. “You too, Cas?”

The angel merely shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe we should look for the werewolves later?”

  
Before Dean could answer, the trio heard a howl not far ahead.

  
Sam put a finger to his lips and they all began walking towards the noise, trying to avoid stepping on any branches that would alert the werewolves to their presence.

  
That was blown out of the water when a wolf came out of the trees ahead and ran straight towards them.

  
Dean pulled up his shotgun and shot, nailing the wolf in the heart, but then they were surrounded. Dean cocked his gun as Sam and Cas started aiming at the ones surrounding them.

  
“How much ammo do we have?” Sam whispered to his brother quietly.

  
Dean did a quick mental tally and shook his head. “Not enough.”

  
“Too bad Cas can’t just smite them all.”

“Apologies,” Cas said. 

  
They started shooting at the monsters surrounding them and running back to the Impala.

  
They were running for about a minute when they saw the police lights and started running towards them, fear for their lives being greater than fear of the law right then.

  
The three emerged from the woods and turned back, watching for the wolves, but they seemed smart enough to not venture out towards the flashing lights and stayed in the cover of the trees.

  
Dean sighed in relief. “That was way too close. How many wolves were there? I counted ten. That’s one of the biggest packs I’ve ever seen!”

  
Sam nodded, bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath as well. “I don’t know. They moved so fast.”  
“Um, Dean? Sam?”

  
The brothers turned to Cas who was staring at a tall man in uniform standing by a police car with a much shorter man in a robe at his side.

  
“That’s them!” the man in the robe cried, pointing at the out of breath men. “Told you they’d come back. Took them long enough.”

  
“What, we were only gone for a few minutes - hey!” Dean grabbed his side where Sam had driven an elbow into him.

  
The two strangers seemed not to notice and the tall one smoothed his hair back. “According to Archie here, y’all were out there for the best part of an hour.”

  
Sam leveled a told you so glare at his brother and then turned back to the policeman. “Hello there, Officer… Kr- Kre- Um…” he attempted to read the name tag but had no clue how to pronounce the surname.

  
“Krieghauser. Just call me Troy, son.”

  
Sam nodded, relieved to not have to get that mouthful out. “Officer Troy. What seems to be the issue?”

  
Troy shrugged. “Archie here said y’all were trespassing on his property. I’m gonna need to see y’all’s gun licenses please.”

  
“No problem, officer,” Dean said smiling and went over to his trunk to pull out three fake IDs and hand them over.  
After inspecting the laminated cards, Officer Troy handed them back. “These seem to be in order, there’s just the matter of trespassing.”

  
Before Dean could answer, Sam spoke up. “We didn’t realize anyone lived here, sir. The lights were out and we didn’t see a car. We just assumed it was empty. Honest mistake, we promise.”

  
The cop nodded and turned to Archie. “You heard them, do you want to press charges?”

  
“Depends,” he answered, “y’all said ‘wolves.’ Were ya hunting the werewolves out ‘round here?”

  
Castiel frowned. “You’re familiar with supernatural beings?” he asked before Sam or Dean could stop him.

  
“Cas!” Dean hissed. “You don’t just ask someone if they know about this stuff!”

  
Archie either didn’t hear Dean or didn’t care. “Well of course I am! How can you live out here and not know about these things is the real question. I hear ‘em out there just a-howlin’ every full moon. Puts my poor pups in such a state, and I can’t say I blame them!”

  
Before Sam and Dean could wrap their heads around this development, Cas spoke up again. “We hunt these kinds of creatures pretty regularly.”

  
“Well in that case, I don’t wanna press any charges against these boys. They’re just doing us all a favor, ain’t they? Least I can do is provide that lovely car a spot to stay.”

  
Dean smiled. “Thank you, sir. You’ve got nice taste in cars if I do say so myself.”  
Archie practically blushed. “I can appreciate a fine vehicle.”

  
Troy groaned. “Arch, leave them alone. They’re probably starved.” He turned to the three men and smiled. “Rose’s diner is the best place to go for an early morning meal, I’ll tell ya that.”

  
Sam nodded. “Thank you both. We’ll be on our way out now.”

  
“See you boys around,” Troy said as he got in his police car.

  
Archie started for his house before looking back at the boys loading the Impala. “I never caught y’all’s names.”  
Sam gestured at each of them in turn. “I’m Sam, that’s my brother Dean, and this is our friend Cas.”

Archie smiled and seemed to bat his eyelashes. “Well if ya want someone to show you around town you boys just let me know. I’d be more than happy to.”  
Sam’s eyes widened and he shot his brother a get us out of here now look that wasn’t needed, as Dean was already trying to make their getaway.

  
“Thanks for that offer, sir. We’ll be sure to remember it.”

  
They got in the Impala and drove off before Archie could have a chance to make anymore innuendos.

______

  
Later at Rose’s, Sam, Dean, and Cas were sitting at a corner table. Dean had a cherry pie, and Sam and Cas had ordered coffee.

  
They were sitting quietly when the doorbell rang and the small woman running the place, presumably Rose, smiled at the newcomers. “Sammy and Ben, what a surprise.”

  
They looked up to see a short man with dark hair walk in with a slightly older man with dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. The shortest one smiled at the woman. “You say that every day you know.”

  
She shrugged. “I’m old and set in my ways, Ben. You’ll be the same way before you know it,” she teased with a grin. “You two find a seat. I’ll get your regulars out to ya.”

  
The two strangers looked around the room and saw the three hunters in the corner. The younger one, Ben, turned to the taller one, Sammy, and started whispering excitedly. Sammy looked over his shoulder at the three of them before looking back down at Ben and sighing. “Fine. But don’t bother them, okay?”

  
Ben practically squealed and ran over to their table, Sammy following behind him. “Hello, I’m Ben Arnold. This is Sammy Stevens. We have a late night radio show around here.”

  
Dean nodded. “Cool. I’m-”

  
“Dean WInchester! You have to be! How did I miss the car in the parking lot? Oh well, doesn’t matter, you must be Sam and you must be Castiel,” he turned to each of them in turn. “Oh my gosh I am such a big fan of Mr. Edlund’s work! I had no idea you guys were real! This is so cool!” He was practically bouncing and Sammy put a hand on his shoulder to try and hold him down.

  
“You’ll have to forgive my colleague. He’s… easily excitable. Hate to bother you boys.”

  
Castiel shook his head. “No bother. Would you two like to join us?”

  
“OH MY GOSH CAN WE?” Ben practically squeaked.

  
Dean chuckled. “Sure thing. Pull up a chair.”

  
Sammy sat next to Sam in the booth across from Dean and Castiel while Ben pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards, arms folded over the top of the back. “So what are you guys doing here? Werewolves, right?”

  
Sam nodded. “Yeah, took out a couple. Weirdest thing though, we got really turned around in that forest out there.”

  
Sammy chuckled. “Yeah, it gets everyone. Ben here says it’s a ghost. General Abeleine apparently messes with people.”

  
“He does!” Ben interrupted indignantly, but Sammy ignored him.

  
“Not the only craziness he thinks though.”

  
“Well we specialize in crazy,” Dean laughed.

  
“I know!” Ben said. “I’ve read all the books. How did it end though? I mean I’ve read the fan theories and everything but it’s all so weird.”

  
“Trust me, the truth is weird as well,” Castiel answered.

  
“Well you all obviously survived,” Ben said with a chuckle. He managed not to see the look Sam & Dean shared. “Can you tell me? Please?”

  
Sam just laughed. “Maybe someone will publish more eventually.”

  
Ben sighed. “Ok, I know when someone doesn’t want to share.”

  
Before anyone could say anything else, Rose came back out with a couple of trays precariously balances on her short arms. “Here you boys go. Now don’t be scaring off these nice boys, Ben.” She gave him a stern look at which Ben looked legitimately terrified. Rose then turned to Sammy. “Make sure he doesn’t put too much sugar in his coffee. He doesn’t need it. I gave him decaf -“

  
“Hey!” Ben exclaimed

  
“- since he’s clearly already hyper enough but keep an eye on the sugar.”  
Sammy gave her a solemn nod. “Yes ma’am. Thanks for the breakfast.”

  
She smiled in answer and pat his shoulder before going to the kitchen.

  
While Ben dug in to his food, Sammy took a sip of his coffee and then spoke.

“So I hear you guys deal with weird stuff.”

  
Dean smiled. “You could say that.”

  
“So like vampires, werewolves, zombies?”

  
“You bet.”

  
“Aliens?” Ben asked around a full mouth.

  
“Actually I don’t think we’ve ever dealt with those. There was one time but it was actually fairies.”

  
“We’ve heard you guys have done weird stuff around here,” Sam said.

  
“You could say that,” Ben responded.  
Sammy rolled his eyes. “Ben thinks the place is overrun.”

  
“It is!” Ben cried. “There’s a werewolf in charge of the memorial gardens, aliens that abduct people, a sea monster in the lake, a ghost in the forest and ghosts in the library!”

  
Castiel looked up. “What kind of ghost haunts a library?”

  
Sammy groaned. “Abraham Lincoln and John Wilkes Booth, apparently.”

  
Dean almost spit out the coffee he had taken a sip of. “I’m sorry, what?”

  
“No he’s serious,” Ben said.

  
“No I’m not,” Sammy countered, but Ben ignored him.

  
“They almost killed me a couple years ago!”

  
Sam nodded slowly. “Ok, that’s a new one for us. At least you don’t have vampires?”

  
“Yeah we do,” Sammy and Ben said at the same time, the former with a far more resigned tone  

  
“He lives in a mansion. His lawn guy’s a jerk.”

  
Dean snickered and got a strange look from Ben. “Oh. Wait. You’re serious.”

  
Ben nodded. “Also a vigilante and a friendly creepy neighborhood science institute.”

  
“This town sounds very interesting,” Castiel said.

  
“Don’t get me started on Jack in the Box Jesus,” Sammy said sarcastically with a sip of his coffee.

  
Ben laughed as the other three men gave each other incredulous looks.

  
They all talked for a while longer before they started yawning. “Hey, Sammy, are there any hotels around here?” Dean asked.

  
Sam pulled out his phone and said “let me look” at the same time Sammy said “yeah, down the road.” They looked at each other strangely as Dean, Ben, and Cas laughed.

  
Ben looked over at Sam. “Don’t bother Googling anything in here. This place has awful-“

  
He was stopped by Sam pulling out his phone with GPS to the nearest hotel pulled up. “Dude how did you do that! I can’t even check Twitter here!”

  
Dean shrugged. “I’ve learned not to ask. I think we’ll head on to the hotel. Probably talk to you guys tomorrow?”

  
“Today, you mean,” Castiel said.

  
Dean sighed. “Yeah, that. See you guys later.”

  
Sammy and Ben stood up and shook hands with the men before they left for the hotel. Once the Impala pulled out Sammy looked away from Ben. “So… do you happen to have the first book?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I’m so sorry it’s taken me so long to update. If you liked this please leave kudos! It’d make me a very happy writer, just sayin’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or a kudos. Or, y'know, both. Make an author very happy. ;)
> 
> Also let me know if you caught the reference to Good Omens by Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett. We can freak out over the new miniseries together because I have no one to freak out with.


End file.
